1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for automatically generating moving pictures highlights of video stored in a digital video storing device using scene change detecting algorithm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital video content is delivered by a broadcasting system based on wired and wireless media such as a digital TV, and a user can store the digital video content using a storing device such as a PVR (Personal Video Recorder) as well as watch the digital video content.
Though the whole content of the stored digital video may be played and watched by a user, moving picture highlights of summarized type is also provided by a program supplier or automatically generated by a system in a user side so that a user could understand the content without watching the whole video in some cases.
The moving picture highlights are provided for playing important part of the stored video, while representing the whole relevant video stream.
The moving picture highlights are provided for separately storing or playing a specific interval of the video stream, and in case that a user wants to select and watch one of many videos stored in a digital video recorder for a limited time period, a user could save time necessary for searching the desired video content by playing only moving picture highlights for each video stream.
Also, the moving picture highlights could also provide a preview function that may be used for a program guide apparatus necessary for a user selecting video to be recorded in the digital video storing device besides summary information of the stored video stream.
As the moving picture highlight should separately extract meaningful part representing the video content for a user, determination of interval for which moving picture highlights would be generated is very complicated.
The method of the related art adopts a method that the program supplier separately produces moving picture highlights. But, in case of a program not providing highlights, it has a problem that there is no way for a user to obtain information regarding each program within limited time if a user recorded a plurality of programs simultaneously.
Therefore, in order to resolve the foregoing problem, a method for automatically generating these highlights is required.
Also, as the method of the related art generates the highlights by simply inputting time information, there is a problem that the related art method is unsatisfactory for automatic generation of the highlights such that the highlights begins at an actual scene change point.
Namely, according to the method of the related art, it is difficult to generate moving picture highlights for the digital video in automated fashion, and extraction of the part substantially summarizing the moving picture content in viewpoint of meaning is weak and performance or reliability in automatic generation of the highlights using the extracted part is insufficient.